


Beyond the red cape and the reporter

by Yoshiaki



Series: Beyond [6]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Arthur Curry's POV, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: The duties of the ocean and my kingdom left behind and I'm no longer the king of Atlantis but a father and husband.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Arthur Curry
Series: Beyond [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Beyond the red cape and the reporter

My heart clenches painfully, as I hear the pure sounds of wonder and happiness emit from my home near the beach.

The duties of the ocean and my kingdom left behind and I'm no longer the king of Atlantis but now—in this moment—I am a father and husband.

My son, two years of age and already showing potential, is sitting on the kitchen table. He's so beautiful, so well mannered, just like Clark on the inside as he is an exact copy of myself on the outside.

"Dada!" He feels my mind before seeing me and a second later I make an appearance at the door, grinning at him.

"There's my little prince," I say as I happily scoop him up into my arms and kiss his forehead and then he gets all grabby trying to pull out my tattoos while he babbles randomly.

Kal-El is here with him, preparing some ingredients for supper. What a blessing he is in my life because I was content when it was just him and myself then Jonathan was conceived, and I almost passed out from both the excitement and shock. I mean who knew that my sperm would be compatible enough to impregnate a Kryptonian male?

Anyways, we welcomed our son six months later and Kal-El says I spoil him too much even though his Ma and the rest of the League does the same.

"Missed you both." I confess as inhale Kal-El's scent at the crook of his neck, prompting him to turn and kiss me. I can't help it as I kiss him back, because Jonathan projects my feelings through excited kicks and I know Kal is all smug about it.

Because beyond the red cape and the worries of being a reporter is my adorable husband and our son, away from the world itself, where my _soul_ is content to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to thank everyone who sent kudos and comments. This one was for all the AquaSupes captain and shippers.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
